Armin/Cytaty
Odcinek 12 ♥Armin: ...Następnym razem zrób tak jak ja i zostań w domu! Świeże powietrze szkodzi. Odcinek 13 ♥Armin: What the hell? ♥Armin: Jak widać zaliczył level up. Tak jak pokemon. ♥Armin: Zginiesz w końcu czy nie?!? ♥Armin: Auć! Sucrette:'' (okazało się, że niechcąco uderzyłam Armina drabiną w głowę!)'' Armin: Hej! Zrobiłaś to specjalnie! Sucrette: Nie prawda! To było niechcąco! Armin: Przestań się ruszać, nie potrafię wcelować! Sucrette:'' Co? Wycelować? Auć! (Armin również walnął mnie drabiną)'' Armin: Zemsta jest słodka! Sucrette: To nie fair! Wtedy to było przez przypadek! Armin: A jaki masz dowód, że nie chciałaś mnie zabić? Sucrette: Bo wtedy musiałabym sama nosić tę drabinę! Armin: To ma sens! ♥Armin: Zanieśmy to do klubu ogrodników. Sucrette: Przeżyjesz to? Armin: Nie. Ale kiedyś trzeba będzie się z tym zmierzyć! ♥Armin: No już, szybko! Wracaj do piwnicy! Tam przynajmniej jest ciemno i nie ma okien. Na dole będziemy bezpieczni! ♥Armin:Jesteś słodka Odcinek 14 ♥Sucrette: Co się stało? Kastiel: To się stało, że Armin przyniósł swój zestaw Guitar Hero... Grę video, na której grasz albo na gitarze albo na perkusji... Armin: Albo na mikrofonie! Odcinek 15 ♥Armin: Jaka dziewczyna? Sucrette: Nie jest z naszej szkoły... Miała podziurawione jeansy i niezły dekolt. Armin: Kurczę, chętnie bym to zobaczył! ♥Sucrette: Daj spokój, bo zrobię się zazdrosna... Armin: No co ty! Jeżeli ją spotkasz to daj jej mój numer telefonu! Sucrette: Nawet gdybym chciała to zrobić, to nie mogę. Nie mam twojego numeru. Armin: Muszę ci go kiedyś podać! ♥Kentin: Sucrette! Powiedz im, że tak wyglądam bardzo dobrze! Sucrette: Ech... Tak, tak wygląda okej... '' Armin: ''Możemy cię poporosić o co tylko zechcemy? Cool! Sucrette! Przynieś mi najnowszą Gamebpx3300! Czarną! ♥Alexy: No to chodźmy! Do zobaczenia chłopaki! Kentin: No! Mam nadzieję, że nie do zobaczenia Alexy! Armin: Nie ciesz się zbyt szybko! Ja tu zostaję, a moje zagrywki nie mają limitów! ♥Sucrette: Wydaje się być zbyt idealna. Armin: W sumie to jesteś zazdrosna! Ładnie... Sucrette: Nie! To nie ma nic do rzeczy! Alexy: A jednak trochę. Sucrette: Mógłbyś mnie wspierać! Alexy: Nie mogę, mieszkam z nim. Jeżeli nie będę po jego stronie to mogę tego pożałować, gdy wrócimy do domu! ♥Armin: Spotkałem przed chwilą mojego brata. Powiedział mi, że dalej chcesz szukać informacji na temat Debory. Sucrette: Przekręciłeś jej imię! Armin: Ech... Nazywa się Emma? Sucrette: Nie, Debra! Armin: Byłem blisko! ♥Alexy: Haha, a jednak porzuciłaś sprawę Debry? Armin: Nazywa się Emma! ♥Lysander: Widziałem go w klasie A. A co się stało? Armin: To tajemnica państwowa! Ale przyszłość ludzkości nie jest zagrożona jeżeli cię to pociesza. ♥Sucrette: Dalej masz te klucze? Armin: Pewnie! Sucrette: (Dalej się bawi i kręci nimi na palcu.) Uważaj, bo jeszcze ci gdzieś odlecą... Armin: No co ty! Nie martw się! Mam wszystko pod kontrolą! Sucrette: (W tym samym momencie klucze ześlizgnęły mu się z palca.) Armin: Upsss... Sucrette: (Patrzyliśmy jak przeleciały nad naszymi głowami i spadły na samą górę szafek.) Sucrette: (Jeden dźwięk uświadomił nam, że klucze spadły za szafki.) ♥Armin: Kiedyś trzeba umrzeć! Sucrette: Chcesz umrzeć, zanim odzyskasz swoją grę? Armin: Ech... Nie. Poczekaj, przesunę szafki. ♥Armin: Morał z tej historii jest taki, że zawsze trzeba mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto jest mniejszy od nas! Sucrette: ... Chyba raczej, że nie należy bawić się kluczami? ♥Sucrette: (Weszliśmy do pokoju nauczycielskiego) Armin: Ach! Widzę swoją grę! Sucrette: (Rzucił się w kierunku swojej konsoli.) ♥Armin: Ej! Dopiero co przyjechałem. Jak mogą mówić, że jestem za bardzo nieuważny podczas lekcji? Sucrette: Armin, odłóż swoją teczkę... Nie po to tu przyszliśmy... ♥Armin: A teraz musimy zdobyć informacje na temat Sonii! ♥Armin: Nic strasznego, widzisz? Nie próbowała nawet podpalić szkoły. Nie mamy się czego obawiać. ♥Armin: Och, a więc naprawdę już w to grałaś? Słowo daję, jesteś idealna! ♥Armin: Chyba był trochę zazdrosny. Sucrette: Tak sądzisz? Armin: Tak! Gdyby jego oczy były karabinami maszynowymi MG 42, to Alexy nie mógłby nawet zidentyfikować mojego ciała! Odcinek 16 ♥Armin: Co się stało Kastielowi? Chciał zrobić to, co Kentin? Jeżeli tak, to zawalił swój level up! Odcinek 17 ♥Armin: Rozmawiałem przed chwilą z moim bratem i ten KRETYN nie chciał mnie słuchać! Wyzwał mnie od idiotów, a przecież jeszcze niedawno cały czas oglądał Odlotowe Agentki! Odcinek 18 ♥Sucrette: O mój Boże! Armin! Jesteś chory? Armin: Co? Nie, dlaczego? Sucrette: Jesteś w klubie ogrodników... Na zewnątrz! Armin: Ach, to... Czasem zdarza mi się wyjść zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza! Sucrette: Jest to dosyć zaskakujące... Armin: No dobra... Dyrektorka wygoniła mnie z piętra i musiałem i musiałem wyjść z budynku. Sucrette: Nigdy się nie zmienisz. ♥Armin: Niektórzy to mają szczęście. Sucrette: Co? Armin: No, widziałaś gdzie śpi twój królik? Sucrette: W moich ramionach? No i? Armin: To nie do końca twoje ramiona! Sucrette: No... Tak. Armin: O-Odpuść. Nataniel: Pfff. Sucrette: (Nie zrozumiałam tego żartu, ale najwyraźniej rozbawił on Nataniela.) ♥Armin: Zostań tutaj. Pójdę zamówić coś do picia. Na co masz ochotę? Sucrette: Wspomniałeś coś o lemoniadzie. Chętnie się jej napiję! Armin: Okej! Sucrette: (Poszedł do kafejki, podczas gdy ja zajęłam miejsce na tarasie.) (To naprawdę miło, że mnie zaprosił!) Armin: Nie zajęło mi to zbyt długo? Sucrette: Żartujesz? Ledwo co zdążyłam usiąść. Armin: Ekstra! Sucrette: Mimo wszystko jestem zaskoczona! Armin: Ach, tak? Czemu? Sucrette: No bo nie za bardzo lubisz zostawać na zewnątrz, a jednak zaprosiłeś mnie, żeby się czegoś napić na tarasie. Armin: To dla mnie sama przyjemność spędzić z tobą trochę czasu! A przez ten upał strasznie chciało mi się pić! Sucrette: (Kelner przyniósł nam napoje. W mojej lemoniadzie był różowy błyszczący patyczek, a w jego coca coli znajdowała się jedynie zwykła, pomarańczowa słomka.) Armin: Ha ha! Wzięli cię za dzieciaka czy co? Sucrette: (Wyjęłam patyczek z lemoniady.) No co, przecież jest ładny! Mogli jeszcze dorzucić małą kokardkę! Armin: Mówisz na serio? Sucrette: Wyglądam jakbym lubiła kokardki? Armin: Niekoniecznie, ale czasem robisz dziwne rzeczy, a więc raczej bym się nie zdziwił! Sucrette: Dziwne? Na przykład? Armin: Szpiegowanie dawnej uczennicy? Sucrette: Ach! Ale w końcu miałam rację, że się za to zabrałam! Armin: Szpiegowanie chłopaka w szatni? Sucrette: To nie miał być Nataniel... Armin: Zgubić się w środku lasu? Sucrette: NIE zgubiłam się! To NIE była moja wina! Armin: Pozwoliłaś oglądać Rozalii swoją bieliznę! To było dziwne! Sucrette: (Zrobiłam się czerwona po same uszy.) Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że to będzie pierwsza rzecz jaką będzie chciała oglądać? Armin: Ja tam nie wiem... To jest już dziwne, że w ogóle chciała to skontrolować! Sucrette: ...Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem dziwna? Armin: Tak! Ale lubię dziewczyny, które nie są takie same jak wszyscy! Sucrette: (Dokończyliśmy swoje napoje i pogadaliśmy jeszcze trochę o innych rzeczach, zanim opuściliśmy kafejkę.) ♥Armin: ... Sucrette: Co jest? Armin: Nic... Po prostu, ta tunika bardzo ci pasuje. Nigdy cię w niej nie widziałem! Sucrette: Jest nowa, to dlatego! Armin: Wyglądasz w niej słodko! Sucrette: Lepiej od razu powiedz, że zazwyczaj wyglądam brzydko! Armin: No co ty, zawsze wyglądasz ładnie! Sucrette: Och... Dzięki! (N-Nie sądziłam, że usłyszę taki komplement.) ♥Armin: No to gdzie jest ten królik? Sucrette: Może gdzieś się schował? (Rozejrzałam się po klasie.) (Usłyszeliśmy kroki dochodzące z korytarza.) Armin: *szepcze* Kurczę, możliwe, że to jakiś nauczyciel! Sucrette: (Schowaliśmy się najlepiej jak mogliśmy.) *klik* Sucrette: (Nikt nie wszedł, tylko ktoś zamknął drzwi.) Armin: Ha ha! Co za pech! Zostaliśmy zamknięci! Sucrette: (Spróbował otworzyć drzwi, ale mu się nie udało.) To niemożliwe... *szukamy* Sucrette: (Znaleźliśmy królika za szkieletem w sali biologicznej. Złapałam go i położyłam na swoich kolanach.) Armin: No to będziemy musieli poczekać, aż zaczną się lekcje! Nie możemy wyjść przez okno. Jesteśmy za wysoko! Sucrette: Jak możesz być taki opanowany? Armin: A po co mam panikować? I tak nie uda nam się otworzyć drzwi. Chodź lepiej usiąść. Sucrette: (Oparł się o ścianę i poklepywał miejsce obok dając mi znać, że powinnam usiąść obok.) Armin: Co teraz robimy? Sucrette: Nie mógłbyś zadzwonić do Alexy'ego? Mógłby spróbować nas uwolnić! Armin: I tak nie umie otwierać zamków! Chyba, że ukrył przede mną ten talent! Sucrette: Szkoda... (Usiadłam koło niego.) Armin: Nie obrazisz się, jeżeli trochę pogram? I tak nie mamy nic innego do roboty... Sucrette: (Wyjął swoją konsolę.) Ja też chciałabym pograć! Armin: Serio? Możesz mi pomóc przejść mój poziom, jeżeli chcesz. Złapiesz konsolę z jednej strony, a ja z drugiej. Sucrette: Można tak grać? Armin: No pewnie! To będzie większe wyzwanie! Chodź! Sucrette: (Wyciągnęłam rękę, aby chwycić konsolę.) Armin: Nie tak! Nie przeżyjemy nawet minuty, jeżeli będziesz siedzieć koło mnie. Chodź tutaj! Sucrette: (Wskazał mi miejsce przed sobą.) (Usiadłam przed nim i zaczęliśmy grać.) (Jak to przewidział Armin, ciężko było nam grać w ten sposób, ale i tak było zabawnie! Nie spodziewałam się, że znajdę się tak blisko niego!) Odcinek 20 ♥Armin: Pfff... Ale bieda! ♥Armin: Niezła jesteś...Do jasnej cholery, sztuka, którą mamy zagrać jest BEZNADZIEJNA! ♥Armin: Ach, dla ciebie "beztroski" to synonim od "leniwy"? Sucrette: Ha ha, nie, wcale! Poza tym, nie jesteś leniwy, tylko... Armin: Próżny? Bezczynny? Roztrzepany? Możesz sobie poużywać. Nauczyciele cały czas mi to powtarzają Sucrette: Nie, powiedziałabym raczej, że jesteś "olewający" Armin: Ach! Tego jeszcze żaden nauczyciel mi nie zarzucił! Ha ha, niezła nowość! Sucrette: (Z czułością potargał mnie po głowie.) Odcinek 21 ♥Armin: Tym lepiej… Z kolei, gdyby Nataniel czegoś próbował, to nie zawahaj się mu przyłożyć. '' Sucrette: ''Próbował czego…? '' Armin: ''Ech… Nie wiem… Czegoś… '' Sucrette: ''(Zrobił się czerwony jak burak) ♥Kiki: Hau! Sucrette: C-Co to ma być?! '' Armin: ''To pies dyrektorki! Nie poznałaś go? Sucrette: A-Ale co on tutaj robi? I to w takim stroju? Armin: No... Kostium smoka, który przygotowała dla nas Rozalia jest beznadziejny, a więc postanowiliśmy zaimprowizować! Nataniel będzie walczyć z Kiki! Sucrette: ... (Klepnęłam się po czole.) Dyrektorka wie o tym? Armin: '' Nie, jeszcze nie... Ale będzie zadowolona, jej pupil zostanie prawdziwą gwiazdą!'' Sucrette: Nie sądzę, aby myślała tak jak ty... ♥Armin: Aaa! Psie poczekaj, to jeszcze nie twoja kolej! ♥Armin: Nie przejdziesz! [ang. You shall not pass!] Sucrette: (Wydaje mi się, że tego nie było w scenariuszu...) Odcinek 22 ♥Armin: A teraz powinniśmy poprosić o okup? Mama Armina & Alexy’ego: Nie, nie od razu. Najpierw jej rodzice muszą sobie zdać sprawę, że zaginęła. Trzeba zadzwonić, gdy zaczną się bać, że coś mogło by jej się przydarzyć! Armin: Mamo! Ale jesteś diaboliczna! ♥Armin: Pamiętasz gdy przyszedłem do ciebie pierwszy raz? Sucrette: Tak. To było wtedy, gdy Rozalia przyszła z nami porozmawiać o Debrze. Armin: I pamiętasz co zrobiła? Sucrette: ... Nienawidzę cię. Armin: HA HA! Odcinek 23 ♥Armin: Czasem mam ochotę kogoś zabić... Sucrette: Nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz być taki radykalny Armin: Dać się pokonać w LOL z powodu złego połączenia... Nie ma nic bardziej frustrującego... ♥Dake: Szybko mógłbym ci pomóc zapomnieć o twoich problemach, gdybyś mi tylko na to pozwoliła. Armin: Przestaniesz się w końcu do niej kleić? Dake: Sucrette, gdziekolwiek byśmy się nie spotkali, to i tak zawsze mam wrażenie, że ktoś chce mi przeszkodzić w spędzeniu z tobą czasu sam na sam. Przynajmniej spędziliśmy spokojnie razem czas w centrum handlowym, prawda, moja piękna? Sucrette: To był przypadek. Armin: Bujacie się razem? Sucrette:'' Nie do końca... Po prostu wpadliśmy na siebie przez przypadek, zresztą jak za każdym razem.'' Dake: Ja bym raczej powiedział, że jeżeli takie przypadki się powtarzają, to można mówić o przeznaczeniu. Sucrette: (Posuwa się trochę za daleko...) Armin: Sucrette, naprawdę powinnaś przemyśleć swoje kryteria... Na przykład 0% pojawiania się wroga jak w Bravely Default. Dzięki temu nie musiałabyś wpadać na tak bezużytecznych typów. Sucrette:'' Ha ha! (Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od śmiechu.)'' Dake: Wroga? Wydaje ci się, że jesteś w jakiejś głupiej grze czy co? Armin: Nie można powiedzieć, żebyś wynalazł ciepłą wodę. Sucrette: (Zaraz dojdzie do katastrofy... Lepiej szybko zakończę tę dyskusję.) Dake, wybacz, ale mam coś do zrobienia... Powinieneś już sobie pójść. Dake:'' Jesteś pewna? Jeśli chcesz, to mogę się go dla ciebie szybko pozbyć.'' Armin: Tylko spróbuj! Sucrette: Przestańcie! Dake, proszę. Dake: Jak sobie życzysz, Sucrette. Jestem pewien, że spotkamy się później. Sucrette: Ech... Okej, do zobaczenia. Armin: Pfff... Ale cienias. Sucrette: Och, w głębi duszy nie jest taki zły... Armin: Co ty nie powiesz ... Odcinek 24 ♥Armin: Kto jest zakochany? Sucrette: Nikt! Przestańcie mnie mieszać w wasze sprawy! Idę sobie. Odcinek 25 ♥Sucrette: (Armin usiadł obok mnie) Armin: A więc...? Jak się miewa nasza rozbójniczka? Sucrette: Haha! Przysięgam, że wszystko gra. Miałam po prostu ochotę na chwilę usiąść. Armin: Co za pomysł, żeby tam wracać... Sucrette: To głupie, ja... Chciałam odzyskać artykuł dla Peggy. Armin: Po pierwsze, to było strasznie głupie. A po drugie, mogłaś przynajmniej mnie poprosić, abym z tobą poszedł. Sucrette: Ale miałam wszystko pod kontrolą... Właśnie miałam wyjść, gdy pojawiliście się razem z Natanielem. Armin: Nalegam. Następnym razem, gdy będziesz chciała popełnić jakąś głupotę, to pomyśl aby mnie zawołać. Odcinek 26 ♥Armin: Co ci jest? Sucrette: Nic, ja... To nic takiego... Armin: Ej, chwileczkę motylku! Sucrette: (Złapał mnie za ramię.) Armin: Wytłumaczysz mi, co się dzieje? Sucrette: P-Po prostu ucieszyłabym się, gdybyś przyszedł z nami na piknik... Ale nie przejmuj się, wiem, że nie lubisz tego typu wyjść. Armin: Ech... Bierzesz mnie za idiotę? Sucrette: Nie, wcale. Armin: No dobra, przemogę swój wstręt do powietrza, jeżeli ma ci to sprawić przyjemność. Możemy później zorganizować drugi piknik we dwoje. Sucrette: Tylko we dwoje...? Armin: Tak... Jeżeli mam wyjść na zewnątrz, to w małej grupie. Inaczej tego nie zniosę! Armin: Ale... Jeśli nie chcesz wychodzić tylko ze mną, to nie szkodzi. Sucrette: W-Wręcz przeciwnie, z przyjemnością... Odcinek 28 ♥Sucrette: (O, Armin siedzi na ławce i znowu gra na swojej konsoli.) Sucrette: (Próbował, ale chyba nigdy się nie zmieni, haha.) Sucrette: Łap tubylca, zaraz cię zaatakuje! Armin: Co? Ach, to ty. Sucrette: (Odwrócił oczy od konsoli, ale jej nie wyłączył.) Sucrette: (Stanęłam przed nim.) Sucrette: (Przyglądał mi się z namysłem. ) Sucrette: Armin... Czy... Gniewasz się na mnie? Armin: Nie, dlaczego? Masz dziwne pomysły. Sucrette: Od zeszłej soboty prawie się do mnie nie odzywasz, a więc... Armin: Nie jestem zły. Po prostu, ech... Twój tata trochę mną wstrząsnął. Sucrette: Och... Rozumiem. Sucrette: Musisz wiedzieć, że to nie twoja wina... Sucrette: Okej, to prawda, że mojemu tacie ciężko jest zaakceptować, że spotykam się z chłopakami. Ale to nie dlatego był tak zdenerwowany. Wpadł w szał, bo wyszłam z domu bez pozwolenia. Armin: Lepiej nie rób tego ponownie, jeżeli chcesz mnie utrzymać przy życiu. Miałem wrażenie, że powali mnie na ziemię i zacznie mną wycierać podłogę. Sucrette: Zazwyczaj taki nie jest. Przykro mi... Armin: Nie martw się, nie ma sprawy. Sucrette: (Spojrzał na swoją konsolę i zaczął dalej grać.) Sucrette: (Nie wiem dlaczego, ale poirytowało mnie to bardziej niż zwykle, gdy zobaczyłam, że znowu zaczyna grać, podczas gdy stałam tuż przed nim.) Sucrette: Czegoś u ciebie naprawdę nie rozumiem. Armin: Słucham? Sucrette: Z jednej strony, mam wrażenie, że się do siebie zbliżyliśmy... a z drugiej, że próbujesz mnie unikać... Armin: Naprawdę tak myślisz? Sucrette: Tak. Armin: Naprawdę? Sucrette: Tak! Sucrette: (Zanim zdążyłam zrozumieć, co się dzieje, podniósł się i mnie objął. W ręce dalej trzymał swoją włączoną konsolę.) Sucrette: Mm! Sucrette: (Z dziką determinacją przycisnął swoje usta do moich.) Sucrette: (Za moimi plecami konsola zadźwięczała "game over", ale ledwo co zwróciłam na to uwagę.) Sucrette: (Poczułam dreszcz, który przechodził od stóp do głów, gdy nasz pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej i bardziej namiętny...) Sucrette: (Ciężko mi uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie dzieje...) Odcinek 29 ♥Sucrette: (Nie wierzę w to, co się dzieje...) Sucrette: (To się stało tak szybko...) Sucrette: (Armin przerwał pocałunek i położył swoją dalej włączoną konsolę na stole.) Armin: Ja... wow. Sucrette: Jak mówisz... Armin: Nie miałem tego w programie, ale... Armin: Muszę przyznać, że to było przyjemne. Sucrette: Raczej się z tobą zgadzam... Sucrette: (Mam dziwny głos i szumie mi w głowie.) Armin: "Raczej"? Sucrette: Ja... Sucrette: (Zsunął się ze stołu i przeciągnął mnie do siebie.) Armin: Mogę się bardziej postarać, jeśli chcesz. Sucrette: (Znowu mnie pocałował. Tym razem był bardziej delikatny.) Sucrette: (Odsunęłam się. Te wydarzenia trochę mnie przytłoczyły.) Sucrette: Co teraz robimy? Armin: Nie panikuj. Nie mam zamiaru od razu ci się oświadczać. Muszę ci wcześniej przedstawić moich rodziców. Sucrette: Armin... Armin: Ale jestem głupi! Przecież już ich widziałaś! No to, pozostało nam już tylko wybrać datę. Sucrette: Armin! Armin: Wyluzuj. Naprawdę musisz nauczyć się dać ponieść chwili. Sucrette: (To prawda, że nie leży to w mojej naturze...) Sucrette: Ja... chciałabym, abyśmy zachowali to na razie tylko dla siebie. Armin: Obawiasz się plotek? Sucrette: Chciałabym przede wszystkim wiedzieć, co z tego wyniknie, zanim coś komuś powiemy. Armin: Naprawdę za bardzo się przejmujesz. Armin: Ale nic nie powiem, jeśli tak wolisz. Sucrette: Dziękuję... Armin: Nie będę mógł oświadczyć się na lekcji u Faraza? Sucrette: Cicho! (Lekko klepnęłam go w brzuch) Armin: Chcesz się bić? Sucrette: (W ciągu sekundy znowu byłam w jego ramionach.) Sucrette: M-może powinniśmy pójść do sali gimnastycznej i zobaczyć, co tam się dzieje. Armin: Hm... Sucrette: Mówię serio, inni uczniowie mogliby zauważyć, że nas nie ma. Armin: No i? Sucrette: Okej, wygrałeś. Idziemy. ♥Alexy: HA HA! Mam was! Teraz nie będziecie mogli już niczemu zaprzeczyć! '' Sucrette: ''A-Alexy... Armin: Co ty tutaj robisz?! Sucrette: S-Spokojnie... Alexy: Tym razem nie musisz kłamać, widziałem was w sali biologicznej. I jeżeli jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi, to macie ciekawy sposób na... Sucrette: Alexy! Uspokój się, miałam zamiar ci powiedzieć. '' Armin: ''Myślałem, że na razie nie chciałaś nikomu o niczym mówić... '' Sucrette: ''Tak, ale... To Alexy. Alexy: Tak, to ja. Alexy: '' Jesteście strasznie naiwni, jeżeli myśleliście, że uda wam się coś przede mną ukryć.'' Armin: Ale jesteś wścibski, nie da się tego inaczej nazwać. Sucrette: Armin, nic nie szkodzi, naprawdę. Alexy: Chętnie bym popatrzył jak w domu udajesz, że nic się nie wydarzyło... Byłoby zabawnie. Armin: Niczego byś nie zauważył. Alexy: Niemożliwe. Już dawno wyczaiłem, że coś między wami iskrzy. Sucrette: Wiem, że możemy ci zaufać, abyś dotrzymał tajemnicy. Alexy: Tak, możecie. Ale na waszym miejscu bym się nie ukrywał! Nie ma sensu się wstydzić. Sucrette: Nie wstydzimy się! Poza tym, to nasza sprawa. Alexy: Okej, zrozumiałem. To nie moja sprawa. Ale wiedzcie, że macie moje błogosławieństwo! Sucrette: (Poszedł sobie radośnie podgwizdując.) Sucrette: (Jest tak zadowolony, jakby sam właśnie się z kimś związał.) Sucrette: Kurczę, mogliśmy go zapytać, co się wydarzyło w sali gimnastycznej... '' Armin: ''Może tam nie poszedł... Czemu inaczej byłby na korytarzu? Sucrette: Obawiam się, że apel już się skończył... Sucrette: Ale nic nas to nie kosztuje, aby pójść i sprawdzić. ♥Su: (Kurczę, apel już się skończył...) Armin: Mamy pecha. Sucrette: Apel nie trwał zbyt długo... Sucrette: (Chyba, że nie zauważyłam, że czas uciekł mi tak szybko w towarzystwie Armina...? Sama już nie wiem.) Armin: No to, możemy już wracać do domu. I tak jutro wszystkiego się dowiemy. Sucrette: Tak... Sucrette: (Chciałabym ponownie go pocałować, ale jestem na to zbyt spięta...) ♥Armin: Nie gniewaj się, ale chyba na razie będę unikać odprowadzania cię do domu. Sucrette: Ech, nie lepiej, nie. Pamiętasz jak mój tata ostatnio zareagował... Armin: Jego oczy czerwone ze złości, jego warczenie, ostre szpony... Sucrette: Dobra, nie przesadzajmy. Armin: Z kolei jestem pewien, że moi rodzice ucieszyliby się, gdyby cię spotkali. Sucrette: Ech... Tak, ale myślę, że powinniśmy trochę z tym poczekać... Armin: Tylko żartowałem. Nie stresuj się, zrozumiałem, że chcesz z tym zaczekać. Sucrette: (Złapał mnie za rękę, uśmiechając się.) Sucrette: (Poczułam jak wszystkie moje obawy się ulatniają.) Armin: No to, do jutra? Sucrette: T-Tak, do jutra. Sucrette: (Pocałował mnie ostatni raz zanim poszedł.) Sucrette: (Serce znowu zaczęło mi walić. Nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajona.) Sucrette: (Gdy zaczął się oddalać, poczułam nagły przypływ euforii.) ♥Armin: Nie zmęczyłaś się jeszcze tym ciągłym bieganiem? Sucrette: (Szybko się odwróciłam.) Armin: Widziałem jak wszędzie latasz, odkąd weszłaś do szkoły. Ale masz powera! Sucrette: Jak to się stało, że nie przyszedłeś ze mną porozmawiać? Armin: Cały czas z kimś byłaś... Mówiłaś, że chcesz się ukrywać... Pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli poczekam... Armin: ... zanim zrobię to. Sucrette: (Wziął mnie w swoje ramiona i bez wahania mnie pocałował.) Sucrette: (Nie myślałam, że będzie taki pewny siebie... Muszę przyznać, że to bardzo przyjemne.) Sucrette: (Nagle oprzytomniałam i się odsunęłam.) Sucrette: (Rozejrzałam się, aby się upewnić, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu.) Armin: Sucrette... Wiesz, nie sądzę, aby ktoś chował się pod stołem. Sucrette: N-Nigdy nie wiadomo. Armin: Jesteś słodka. Armin: Ale musisz się trochę wyluzować. Sucrette: (Z uśmiechem pogłaskał mnie po policzku.) Armin: Dowiedziałem się, co się dzisiaj dzieje. Fajnie, jakbyśmy pracowali razem, co nie? Sucrette: Tak, pewnie... Sucrette: (Bardzo mam na to ochotę, ale to pewnie nie byłby najlepszy sposób, aby się ukrywać... Sucrette: (Dzwonek wybudził mnie z moich przemyśleń.) Armin: Idziemy? Byłoby głupio, jeżeli znowu by nas nie było... Sucrette: T-Tak, chodźmy. Sucrette: (Oddaliłam się trochę od niego, gdy wychodziłam z sali.) Sucrette: (Nikt nie może nas zobaczyć, gdy trzymamy się za ręce albo coś z tych rzeczy.) ♥Su: (O, Nat...) Nataniel: O, tutaj jesteście. Nataniel: Wszyscy mają zebrać się w sali B. Czas się dowiedzieć, w jakich będziemy grupach. Armin: Nie musimy już szukać pozostałych? Nataniel: Nie, chyba wszyscy zostali już powiadomieni. W najgorszym razie ogłosimy to przez głośniki. Sucrette: (W tym samym czasie usłyszeliśmy straszny hałas z głośników.) Sucrette: (To zabrzmiało tak strasznie, że aż podskoczyłam i zatkałam uszy.) Nataniel: Ech... To pan Farazowski znowu próbuje nadać ogłoszenie... Sucrette: (Armin odruchowo położył rękę na moim ramieniu. Jednocześnie Nataniel położył swoją na mojej dolnej części pleców.) Armin/Nataniel: Wszystko dobrze? Sucrette: (Spojrzeli na siebie i natychmiast się ode mnie odsunęli.) Sucrette: T-Tak, wszystko w porządku. Ch-Chodźmy. ♥Sucrette: (To Armin!) Sucrette: (Porządkuje pudła.) Sucrette: A więc, byłeś tutaj cały czas? (Z zaskoczeniem podniósł głowę.) Armin: Przyszłaś mi pomóc? Sucrette: Tak! (Pochyliłam się, aby zebrać pudła.) Armin: Jak miło... Sucrette: (Jego twarz jest coraz bliżej mojej...) Sucrette: A-Armin, drzwi są otwarte... Armin: Na korytarzu nikogo nie słychać... Sucrette: (Ciężko jest się oprzeć...) Sucrette: (Wymieniliśmy szybki... ale intensywny pocałunek.) Sucrette: (Znowu nie będę mogła się skoncentrować.) Sucrette: Co jest w tych pudłach? Są strasznie ciężkie! Armin: Przybory do rysowania. Podobno to dla animatora. Sucrette: Będzie rysować? Kiedy będzie mieć na to czas? Powinien nam pomagać... Armin: Tak, może... Sucrette: Tak, może... Sucrette: (Każde z nas wzięło kilka pudeł.) Sucrette: (Musimy je zanieść do sali gimnastycznej.) ♥Sucrette: Wy dwaj! Musicie pójść do sali B. Nauczyciele ogłoszą przydział do grup. Armin: Potem będziemy mogli wrócić do domu? Sucrette: Dokładnie. Armin: To świetnie! Alexy: Super. Będziemy mogli porobić coś bardziej... interesującego. Sucrette: (Co...) Sucrette: (Wymownie na nas spojrzał.) Armin: Kiedy się w końcu uspokoisz? Aelxy: Przecież jestem bardzo spokojny! Ale jeśli chcecie, mogę wam polecić kilka fajnych zajęć... Sucrette: Dobry Boże, Alexy! Armin: Dzięki, poradzimy sobie! Alexy: Jak chcecie. Czekam na was w sali. Armin: Dobra. Armin: Sucrette, nie idziesz? Sucrette: Dyrektorka kazała mi powiadomić jak najwięcej osób... Armin: Okej, potowarzyszę ci. Sucrette: Nie wiem, czy... Armin: To nie było pytanie. Sucrette: Ale... Armin: Nie martw się, nie podaruję ci pierścionka na oczach wszystkich. Sucrette: Pff, głuptas. Sucrette: (Chciałam go uszczypnąć, ale złapał mnie za nadgarstek.) Armin: Jeżeli chcesz, żebym był grzeczny, to powinnaś przestać mnie zaczepiać. Sucrette: (Zagryzłam wargę i poszłam w stronę korytarza. Armin deptał mi po piętach.) ♥Sucrette: Hmm, idziemy? Armin: Chyba, że chcesz, abyśmy udali się w jakieś dyskretniejsze miejsce? Sucrette: Nie odpowiem na tę prowokację... Sucrette: (Chwycił mnie za rękę, a ja z wyrzutami odwróciłam się, zanim wyszłam z sali.) ♥Sucrette: (Chciałabym móc pożegnać się z Arminem, zanim wrócę do domu...) Armin: Hej, hej, hej! Gdzie tak biegniesz? Sucrette: Armin! Armin: Myślałaś, że o tobie zapomniałem? Sucrette: Przyznaję, że brałam to pod uwagę. Poza tym, chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o dzisiejszym dniu. Sucrette: (Miałam ochotę mu zaproponować, abyśmy poszli do kawiarni, ale się powstrzymałam. Dalej mam szlaban, a poza tym... Gdyby ktoś nas zobaczył...) Armin: A więc, jesteśmy w tej samej grupie? Sucrette: Najwyraźniej. Będzie fajnie! Armin: Na pewno. Armin: Ale sytuacja będzie napięta z blondyną i Mają w grupie... Sucrette: Armin, ona nazywa się Priya. (Byłam głupia myśląc, że mógł się nią interesować skoro nawet nie pamięta jej imienia...) Armin: Wiem. Ale lubię przekręcać imiona. Śmieszą mnie jak ludzie na to reagują. Sucrette: Coś czuję, że jutro będzie bardzo zabawnie. Armin: Nie chciałabyś gdzieś usiąść i spokojnie o tym pogadać? Na przykład w kawiarni? Sucrette: Ja... Myślałam o tym, ale boję się, że spotkamy kogoś, kogo znamy. Armin: To nic takiego. Nie muszą przecież od razu pomyśleć, że jesteśmy na randce. Sucrette: Może... Armin: Poza tym jest jeszcze wcześnie. Twoi rodzice na pewno są jeszcze w pracy, nie zauważą, że cię nie ma. Sucrette: (Złapał mnie za ręce i przyciągnął do siebie.) Sucrette: (Ale zza jego ramienia zobaczyłam jak zbliża się do nas znajoma sylwetka.) Sucrette: (Odsunęłam się.) Armin: Co ci jest? Sucrette: I-Iris, cześć... Sucrette: C-Co tutaj robisz? Iris: Zostawiłam swój telefon w sali B... Muszę koniecznie go odzyskać. Sucrette: (Iris zawsze pojawia się w złym miejscu o złej porze.) Armin: Mam nadzieję dla ciebie, że jeszcze nie zamknęli sali... Czasami chyba ich w ogóle nie zamykają, ale nigdy nie wiadomo... Iris: Lepiej się pospieszę. Do jutra! Sucrette: Do jutra! Armin: Do jutra... Sucrette: (Szybko poszła w stronę szkoły.) Armin: No to, kawa? Sucrette: Hmm, nie, to raczej nie jest dobry pomysł. Iris prawie nas nakryła. Nie chcę ryzykować. Armin: Okej... Jak chcesz. No to, do jutra. Sucrette: Do jutra. Sucrette: (Stanęłam na palcach i szybko go pocałowałam, zanim sobie poszłam.) Sucrette: (Wracam do domu.) ♥Sucrette: (Armin złapał mnie dyskretnie za nadgarstek, gdy udaliśmy się w stronę dziedzińca.) Armin: *szepcze* On jest trochę pokręcony, co nie? Sucrette: Nie... Myślę, że jest po prostu bardzo kreatywny. Nie można go porównywać do naszych nauczycieli! Sucrette: (Pochylił się, aby powiedzieć mi coś na ucho.) Armin: Uroczo wyglądasz, gdy się tak ekscytujesz... Sucrette: Armin... Pierrick: Ach, miłość... Dzięki niej dajemy z siebie to, co w nas najlepsze. Sucrette: (Armin puścił moją rękę i zagryzł wargę.) Sucrette: (Nie wiem, co mam z sobą zrobić.) ♥Sucrette: (Nie mam pomysłów. Czuję się trochę zagubiona.) Armin: Sucrette, stawaj przed kamerą. Sucrette: J-Ja? Dlaczego? Armin: Coś mi mówi, że dobrze będziesz się prezentować na ekranie. Sucrette: Ale... Amber: Nie ma mowy! Ustaliliśmy, że to JA będę na nagraniu. Priya: Przestaniesz w końcu pajacować? Jeżeli Armin uważa, że Sucrette będzie się dobrze prezentować, to... Amber: Tego nie było w planach! Sucrette: (Zaraz dostanę przez nią szału. Muszę zareagować.) Sucrette: Z tego, co wiem, nikt nie podpisał żadnego kontraktu! Rusz się! Sucrette: (Amber zatkało.) Sucrette: (Nie myślała, że zareaguję...) Sucrette: (Armin położył mi rękę na ramieniu.) Amber: Wszyscy jesteście przeciwko mnie! Poskarżę się dyrektorce! Sucrette: (Miałam odpowiedzieć, gdy...) Armin: *szepcze* Chodź zobaczyć. Sucrette: (Podczas gdy Priya próbowała uspokoić Amber, Armin zaciągnął mnie na bok.) Armin: Spójrz na to. Sucrette: (Oboje pochyliliśmy się nad kamerą.) Sucrette: Nie wierzę... Nagrywałeś wszystko od samego początku? Armin: Tak. Armin: Będziemy mogli zrobić komplikację wszystkich momentów, gdy blondyna się przechwala. Sucrette: Nie spodoba jej się to... Spójrz, nawet ona przyzna, że wygląda strasznie na tym ujęciu. Armin: To możliwe... Sucrette: (Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nasze twarze były naprawdę bardzo blisko siebie.) Sucrette: (Odeszłam krok na bok.) Sucrette: (Priya może i wie, o co chodzi, ale nie ma sensu dawać Amber szansy, aby też się domyśliła.) ♥Sucrette: Chciałam ci powiedzieć, ech... Sucrette: Jeszcze o tym nie rozmawiałam z moimi rodzicami, ale możliwe, że przyjdą jutro do szkoły... Armin: Wiem, nie panikuj. Zachowamy maksimum dyskrecji. Sucrette: Chodzi o to, że mój tata przemienił się w istny radar na chłopaków... Najlepiej by było, gdyby... Armin: ... No dalej, mów. Sucrette: Myślę, że powinniśmy się jutro unikać. Armin: Chcesz powiedzieć, że mam cię kompletnie olać? Sucrette: ... Armin: Okej. Super. Jak chcesz. Sucrette: (Poszedł sobie potrząsając głową.) Sucrette: P-Poczekaj! Sucrette: (Nie wierzę... W końcu miałam to, czego chciałam i sama wszystko psuję...) Sucrette: (Muszę koniecznie znaleźć sposób, aby uratować sytuację.) Odcinek 30 ♥Iris: Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy pojawią się rodzice. Sucrette: Na pewno będzie ciekawie... Dake: To znaczy, że poznam twoich rodziców? Sucrette: (O nie tylko tego brakowało...) Dake: Nie stresuj się! Zobaczysz, będą mnie uwielbiać. Sucrette: (Zanim zdążyłam się zorientować, co się dzieje, przyciągnął mnie do siebie i potargał mnie po głowie.) Armin: Imprezujecie sobie? Sucrette: (Ups, zapowiada się ciekawie...) Dake: No, nieźle się bawimy. Armin: I nie chciałbyś się pobawić gdzieś indziej? Dake: Stary, z czym masz problem? Armin: Uważam, że jesteś trochę nachalny... "stary". Sucrette: Powodzenia... ja próbuję go przegonić już od godziny... Dake: Chyba wystarczająco się nie postarałaś. Sucterre: (Objął mnie ramieniem.) Armin: Zabieraj swoje łapska! Iris: A-Armin, co ci jest? Sucrette: (Dake mnie puścił.) Dake: Ech, spokojnie... Już nie można się nawet trochę pobawić.. Dake: No dobrze, Sucrette, widzimy się później gdy twój kumpel trochę się uspokoi. Armin: Kiedy zechcesz! Sucrette: (Westchnęłam.) (Iris chyba nie ma odwagi już niczego więcej powiedzieć...) (Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały...) (... ale od razu się odwrócił.) ♥Sucrette: (Tam jest i nadal wygląda na zdenerwowanego.) Sucrette: Armin... Armin: Chyba się pomyliłaś. Jestem facetem do którego miałaś się nie odzywać. Sucrette: Proszę wysłuchaj mnie... Jest mi naprawdę przykro z tego, co wczoraj powiedziałam. Posunęłam się za daleko... Armin: Serio? Sucrette: Jest... Jest mi strasznie smutno, że się na mnie obraziłeś. Armin: ... Sucrette: (W tym samym czasie usłyszeliśmy zgrzyt głośników.) *** Prosimy o uwagę! Szkoła wkrótce otworzy swoje drzwi dla rodziców oraz innych osób z zewnątrz, które chciałyby obejrzeć wystawę. Liczymy, że wszyscy uczniowie staną na wysokości zadania. *** Sucrette: (Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z Arminem lekko zdezorientowani.) Armin: Idź do swoich rodziców, pogadamy później... Sucrette: Tylko mi się wydaje czy próbujesz się wymigać? Armin: Nieprawda... To po prostu nie jest dobry moment. Szkoła zaraz zapełni się rodzicami. Sucrette: (Westchnęłam.) Sucrette: (Ma rację, ale jestem pewna że gdyby nie był obrażony, to udałoby nam się spokojnie porozmawiać.) ♥Armin: Trzeba z tobą rozmawiać po angielsku, żebyś zrozumiał, co się do ciebie mówi? Dake: Jaki masz problem? Armin: Przestań nachodzić Sucrette, tylko tyle od ciebie chcę. Dake: Spokojnie, z tego co wiem, nie jest twoją własnością. Dake: Chyba, że... Sucrette: (Spojrzał na mnie i nagle zupełnie zmienił mu się wyraz twarzy.) Dake: Ach... Teraz lepiej rozumiem. Sucrette: (Tak jakby fakt posiadania chłopaka był jedynym powodem, dla którego jakaś dziewczyna mogłaby mu odmówić...) Dake: Nie wiedziałem. Armin: Co ty nie powiesz. Nie ma co się dziwić, wyglądasz jakbyś miał móżdżek trolla. Dake: Spoko, zrozumiałem. Już sobie idę. Sucrette: Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę drzwi... a potem się odwrócił.) Dake: Sucrette... Gdybyś kiedyś zmieniła zdanie... Wiesz, do kogo zadzwonić. Sucrette: Dobry Boże, Dake... Armin: Wyjdziesz stąd w końcu? Sucrette: (Dake wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z szatni.) Sucrette: (Nieśmiało spojrzałam na Armina.) Sucrette: Wiem, że nie zrobiłam nic złego, ale czuję się trochę winna, że dałam się zaskoczyć podczas takiej... rozmowy.) Sucrette: (Ech... Wygląda na bardzo zdenerwowanego.) Sucrette: Armin, przysięgam ci, że nic między nami nie ma. Chciał mi tylko powiedzieć... Armin: Dobrze wiem, co chciał ci powiedzieć. Sucrette: (O nie, zaczyna sobie coś wyobrażać...) Sucrette: P-Pozwól mi wytłumaczyć... Sucrette: (Zanim zdążyłam się zastanowić, jak skończę swoje zdanie, zdecydowanym ruchem przyciągnął mnie do siebie i pocałował.) Sucrette: (Zrobił to z taką pasją, że można by odnieść wrażenie, że od dawna czekał na ten moment.) Sucrette: (Poczułam jak tracę równowagę. W życiu bym się tego nie spodziewała...) Sucrette: Nie jesteś już obrażony? Armin: Tylko na niego. Przyznaję, że blondynek trochę za bardzo zaczął mi grać na nerwach. Sucrette: A w związku z tym, co ci wczoraj powiedziałam? Armin: No... Wiadomo, że na początku źle to odebrałem. Ale jak się trochę nad tym zastanowiłem, to zrozumiałem, dlaczego tak się stresowałaś... Armin: ...Biorąc pod uwagę twój charakter. Armin: Ale chyba postanowiłaś trochę wyluzować, prawda? Sucrette: Wiem, że przesadziłam... Sucrette: (Przytuliłam się do niego. Byłam szczęśliwa, że mi przebaczył.) Armin: Powinniśmy już zanieść te krzesła. Nie chcę przegapić projekcji! Sucrette: Ach tak, projekcja! Pospieszmy się. Odcinek 31 ♥Armin: *** Hmm? *** Sucrette: Armin? Armin: *** Och, Sucrette, to ty. Poczekaj, muszę się wylogować. *** Sucrette: Ha ha, co robiłeś? Armin: *** Nic ważnego... Właśnie nakrzyczałem na dzieciaka, który próbował zhakować moje konto. Zapewniam cię, że gorzko tego pożałuje! *** Sucrette: Nie wątpię... Armin: *** Coś nie tak? Nie pomyślałbym, że zadzwonisz do mnie o takiej godzinie. *** Sucrette: Zadzwoniłam przed chwilą do Rozy... Zapytałam, jak się czuje Lysander. Armin: ***Aha... I co powiedziała? *** Sucrette: Podobno jest z nim coraz lepiej i od jutra można zacząć go odwiedzać... Chciałabym do niego zajść. To powinno mu poprawić humor, nie sądzisz? Armin: *** Tak, na pewno. I... Chciałabyś, abym poszedł z tobą, prawda? *** Sucrette: Tak... Armin: *** Za dobrze się nie znamy, ale dobrze. Fajnie będzie mu pokazać, że o nim myślimy. Poza tym, i tak nie pozwoliłbym ci tam pójść samej. *** Sucrette: Dziękuję. (Nagle poczułam, że mam ochotę go przytulić...) Sucrette: (Mam wrażenie, że podczas tych ostatnich kilku dni jeszcze bardziej się do siebie zbliżyliśmy.) Sucrette: (Ustaliliśmy, że następnego dnia spotkamy się rano w parku, a potem pójdziemy razem do szpitala.) Sucrette: Pójdę już spać. Muszę oszczędzać siły. Baw się dobrze ze swoim hakerem. Armin: *** Długo ze mną nie zabawi! Śpij dobrze. *** Sucrette: Do jutra. ♥Sucrette: (Drzwi winy się za mną zamknęły.) Sucrette: Serio, Armin, mogłeś zachować się trochę grzeczniej... Armin: A ona była dla nas uprzejma? Armin: Przykro mi, ale tylko dlatego, że tutaj pracuje, to nie znaczy, że wszystko jej wolno. Sucrette: Racja... Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym. Musimy znaleźć pokój Lysandra. Armin: Tak, ale wcześniej mamy jeszcze coś do załatwienia. Sucrette: Ach, tak? Sucrette: (Pochylił się nade mną i mnie pocałował.) Sucrette: (Przez chwilę zapomniałam, gdzie jesteśmy...) Lekarz: Och... Przepraszam Sucrette: (Ups! Nie zauważyłam, że winda zatrzymała się na pierwszym piętrze...) Odcinek 36 ♥Armin: A więc chodzisz z wiktoriańskim szlachcicem? ♥Armin: Ha ha, Lysander ją nastraszył śpiewając piosenkę? Armin: To musiało być POWALAJĄCE... Sucrette: (Czy mi się wydaje, czy nabija się z mojego chłopaka?) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Cytaty